Devils and Angels
by Kendra Luehr
Summary: A prisoner, a handyman and a vampire...love often comes at the most inoppurtune of times. ::MaggieWillieBarnabas love triangle:: Please R&R!
1. Beauty and the Beast

**CH 1: Beauty and the Beast**

Willie Loomis descended the basement stairs with trembling limbs, the tray of food for Barnabas' prisoner shaking between his hands as he ran his tongue over his injured lip and shuddered. The very recollection of how he'd received that cut made his stomach do several agonizing flip-flops, his eyes closing briefly as he mentally told himself that this time he would not talk to the girl.

Sure, all she had asked for was an extra blanket, but Barnabas had found out, and then...

Willie whimpered. It was almost as if he could feel his importunate overseer's eyes boring into his drained soul, excavating him to the very core until there was nothing left but a shell of the man that he had once been. He was different now, and he knew it - Vicki Winters had often remarked on the fact as well as several other townspeople

of Collinsport. God, how he wished it wasn't so - he'd give anything to be a carefree ruffian again that aimlessly roamed the earth. Gambling, smoking, blowing money with loose women - all of that was in the past now and he...and he...

"Willie?"

The sandy-haired blonde jolted to attention, practically dropping his tray in the process. "M-Maggie!" he gasped, nearly falling over due to his utmost relief. Suddenly growing angry, he growled out, "Dammit, don't do that, again! I ain't even supposed ta be talkin' to ya, so kindly get back from the door so I can give ya your dinner."

"I'm not hungry" Maggie returned tartly, her dark eyes glittering defiantly as she spun about on her heel and sank back down onto her poor excuse of a bed. As she did so, Willie became subconsciously aware of the fact that an indecent amount of her creamy-white thighs were exposed, yet the primordial portion of his brain failed to register the rather lewd imagery at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite; he continued to gaze upon the expanse of flesh as if it were a mere presentation that he got to experience firsthand every single day of his life.

Shaking his head, Willie began to tremble as he set the tray down on the small crate beside Maggie's cot, inwardly wondering what in God's name was wrong with him. Had he been in this situation two months earlier without Barnabas, he would've jumped at the opportunity to have his way with the dark-haired vixen right then and there, but now... Oh, God, what was wrong with him? He no longer held any innermost desires like any normal man his age, nor any provocative thoughts like the ones he used to conjure up about most of the women of Collinsport. This very admission alone made him want to retch, yet he held his ground and placed his hands on his hips in what he meant to come off as some sort of pathetic intimidation.

"You'd better eat that, ya hear?" Willie warned, waving toward the tray with one of his calloused hands. "Barnabas'll be pretty ticked if he finds out you're still starvin' yourself."

Maggie immediately looked away, folding her hands over her petite bosom as she did so. "I don't care, Willie...by this point I want to die."

"Aw, c'mon, Maggie, don't say that, I-"

"What do you care?" she seethed, turning on him in an instant. "I'm sure Mr. Collins is paying you quite handsomely for keeping me here. He is, isn't he?"

Willie visibly winced. God, he _wished._

Suddenly coming to the realization that he was doing exactly what Barnabas had told him _not_ to do, the servant bit his lip and immediately turned away. "I-I gotta go" he stammered, hurriedly moving for the door.

Maggie, however, was surprisingly much faster. She wedged her lithe body in-between his and the heavily-bolted door, her dark eyes alive and demanding as she shook her head in discouragement. "No, Willie" she warned, "you aren't leaving this cell until you do as I say."

Willie balked. There was no way in hell that he was going to take orders from _two_ people! Taking her by the arm, he tried pulling her out of his inevitable path, but the dark-haired beauty was surprisingly strong; that, and she happened to have her free hand wrapped firmly about the bars of the door.

"C'mon, Maggie, be reasonable!" Willie begged, tugging at her once more, yet to no avail.

"I already told you my terms!" she insisted, by now positively choleric. "When you agree to hear them, I'll let go!"

Willie frowned deeply, yet it was quite obvious that his resolve was rapidly caving in due to the fear of being caught. It was almost dusk...

Releasing her with a grunt, the servant stepped back and impatiently motioned toward her with his hand. "Well?" he demanded. "Go on, out with it, will ya? I ain't got all day!"

"What, do you have _other_ women to kidnap?" Maggie snarled, immediately regretting it the moment Willie's eyes sparked with an emotion she'd never before seen within their brilliant depths.

"What did you say?" he hissed, seizing her by the shoulders before giving her a violent shake. "Huh!? Care ta run that by me again, or are ya too scared now thatcha know I'm not takin' crap from nobody no more?"

"WILLIE!"

The blonde froze, his throat immediately closing off as he felt as if he had swallowed his own tongue. Barnabas...oh, God, he was there! And he...he had _seen!_

In one last attempt at salvaging his chances of survival, he spluttered, "B-B-Barnabas! I-I was jus' tellin' the girl how she should be nicer to ya since-"

"Desist your pathetic excuses!" Barnabas growled, his coal-black irises simmering as he opened the cell entryway with one full swing. The door reverberated off the opposite wall with a dull 'bang', Willie trembling as he released Maggie and backed away from his overseer toward her cot. Barnabas, however, was far from through with him.

"What did I tell you earlier about conversing with Miss Evans?" he demanded, his typically suave demeanor materializing and leaving behind something cruel and demonic in its place. When Willie failed to answer, he continued, "I believe it was something along the lines of no conversation, whatsoever, perhaps? If Miss Evans has a question, she can take it up with me."

Maggie watched on with fearful eyes as Barnabas finally entered the cell, Willie pleading in vain as his master seized him by the throat and lifted him a good ten inches off the ground.

"Surely you cannot disagree that you must be punished, Willie?" Barnabas countered, giving him a more powerful squeeze about the windpipe for added measure.

Willie could only choke and sputter in return, his eyes nearly boggling out of his head as he swiped at his overseer's grasp amidst his traumatic desperation. He had to get out - he wasn't ready to die, yet!

Before he could react, however, Maggie hollered viciously from behind, "Enough, Barnabas! Let him go!"

The vampire turned about in an instant, dropping Willie with an un-exultant thump due to being caught off guard. "I beg your pardon, Miss Evans?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing as he slowly and deliberately strode toward her.

"What, do you mean to tell me that you are not only incredibly rude, but deaf, as well?" Maggie shot back, inwardly realizing that she was treading severely dangerous waters. When Barnabas released an unattractive snarl, she continued, "If it will end your incessant cruelty to those who don't deserve it, I suppose that I will have no choice but to marry you... It may not be what I wish, but I feel that it's my duty."

In an instant, Barnabas' ireful demeanor changed, his brows quirking ever-so-slightly as he paused amidst his sudden state of shock. "Oh?"

Maggie briefly locked eyes with Willie, only to immediately return her attention back toward her captor before she nodded stiffly.

Appearing to be pleased, the vampire briefly eyed his servant still lying on the floor, then ordered gruffly, "Willie! Go up to Josette's room and gather all of the needed provisions...we have a wedding to prepare."

Willie staggered up to his feet and hurried toward the door, but as he did so he couldn't help but cast Maggie a curious look. Why had she done it? Why in God's name would she sacrifice her freedom at the drop of a hat for something so trivial as an end to Barnabas' cruelty?

As he did so, however, he suddenly realized that Maggie was returning his gaze. With her portentous look he also knew that her decision wasn't because of him...

**A/N**: Hi there, and thanks for reading. :) I truly hope it wasn't too fast in getting to the point of action, so to speak - it's how I envisioned it since I actually wrote this all up this evening. I hope it doesn't show. :-/ And no, Maggie hasn't agreed to marry Barnabas out of love, but…well…you'll see! That is, if you review! Thanks! ;0)


	2. Taking the Blame

**CH 2: Taking the Blame**

The clock tower chimed four consecutive times, yet what was relatively sweet to most ears was nothing short of excruciating to one man. With trembling hands, Willie continued to fuss over the candelabra as he willed his mind to think of anything but the time – of anything but _her._

Crying out, Willie shook his burned hand before cradling it protectively against his chest, his eyes almost piercing as he glared down at the offending match. Why was it that everywhere he turned there was so much pain? So much _agony?_

Willie vaguely recalled feeling like his former life was Hell, but nothing could possibly compare to the present trauma he was forced to undergo. Barnabas had taken control and had plucked every last nerve of resistance in his body, so now he was forced to commit crimes far worse than petty theft. And his crimes…

Oh God, he was sorry! If Willie had known his life would take such an unexpected turn over his greed, he actually would have tried to straighten up and fly right. Nobody deserved such pain, not even him, a lowly ex-con. But Maggie…she deserved her fate even less! She just happened to be an innocent bystander that had gotten caught in the line of fire, and before Willie could've even thought to take the bullet, she was already figuratively slain. He knew that she was destined to die, and each agonizing stroke of the clock brought her one step closer to the inevitable fall.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Staring up at the clock on the mantle with wide, petrified blue-gray eyes, Willie felt as if all the bones in his body were dissolving and leaving behind nothing but a cowardly shell. He couldn't save her…he wanted too, but he couldn't. Every time Willie approached Barnabas' coffin and raised the lid, a gnawing force from deep within would cause him to drop his weapon and fall to his knees. What good was he to Maggie, to _himself,_ if he couldn't even do away with the one blemish keeping them under lock and key?

Willie was well aware of the fact that Maggie was like a caged bird, yet he'd never had the courage to open her pen and let her fly free. And why was that? Because he was afraid he'd be killed? No…not completely. Willie knew that if Maggie were to escape that he would be all alone – with her he at least had a companion to share in his sorrows.

Whether Willie liked it or not, Maggie had woven her way through the threads of his heart and had inadvertently made him care. Without her presence, he knew he'd gradually unravel and fall through the cracks of despair and never see the light of day, again.

With trembling limbs, the servant opened the basement door and went plodding down the cement steps. The air was cold and dingy like it always was, only this time a sense of despair hung thickly above him like a gray cloud.

"Maggie?" Peering cautiously inside her cell, Willie winced when he rested his gaze upon her unbearably morose form. She sat at the edge of her cot with her head bowed, her hair and bridal veil masking the eyes that were inevitably shedding crystalline tears.

Oh, why did it have to be her? Why did _she_ have to suffer for all of Barnabas' past sins and transgressions?

Carefully entering the cell, Willie shut the door behind him so softly that Maggie didn't even look up…or perhaps it was because she no longer had the resolve to care.

Holding his wrist, Willie cautiously ventured forward before asking, "Y-y-you alright, Maggie? Do ya need somethin'?"

"No."

Her tone was so bleak and final that Willie couldn't help but wince, his head bowing as he pressed, "Ya sure? I-I-I mean, this is your…your, um…"

"Last night to live?" Maggie bitterly supplied. "Why can't you just go ahead and say it? I know I'm going to die, so please just get it over with."

"Aw, Maggie, no" Willie lied, his eyes softening as he uneasily sank onto the cot alongside her. "If ya feel that way, why'dja agree ta marry Barnabas in the first place, uh?"

Grasping at the gold charm about her neck, Maggie lowered her gaze before giving a tired smile. Now unfastening the necklace, she held it up so that the charm glinted dully within the faded light, her heartbeat accelerating upon noting Willie's fascinated gaze.

Smiling encouragingly, she asked, "It's beautiful, isn't it? This is a solid gold charm that belonged to my great-great-great grandmother many years ago. By Evans' tradition, the next family member to bear a daughter presents this necklace to their child so that she may give it to her daughter, and then _her_ daughter's daughter, and so on and so forth. If it were to be appraised, I'm quite positive that it'd rake in a small fortune." Moving slightly closer to Willie, Maggie added, "I'm completely willing to let you have it…just help me escape, and it's yours."

Willie gave her a desperate look, completely astonished that she had been able to see his weakness so well. Maggie's offer wasn't jewels, but gold was still a very precious commodity…

"No!"

Pushing Maggie's hand away, Willie shot up from the cot as if he'd been burned, his bottom lip quivering as he frantically shook his head. "No" he reiterated, "I-I can't…i-i-it's a family heirloom, a-an' I wouldn't feel right takin' it, no way."

"I don't care, Willie – it's just a necklace" Maggie forcefully insisted. Now grasping at his wrist, she added, "If it's punishment from Barnabas you're afraid of, you and I can just run away together…" Tugging more frantically at his arm, she urged, "Think of it, won't you? We'll be free…freer than free! We'll be _safe!"_

Safe… The word thudded hollowly within Willie's heart like a water drum, yet it was a concept that was still well out of his reach. He hadn't even known safety back in his days with Jason, so the tapestry of promises that Maggie was continually weaving failed to entice him. Barnabas would never let him go, and even if he _did_ want to run away, he knew the invisible forces were so deeply rooted in his soul that he was trapped forever. He and Barnabas shared a blood bond that could never be broken…a fate that Willie knew to be far worse than the searing depths of Hell, itself.

With this thought raging within his mind, Willie shook his head before apologizing, "I-I'm real sorry Maggie, but I can't…I wanna help ya, honey, but Barnabas…"

"To _hell_ with Barnabas!" Maggie viciously interrupted. "That…that _thing_ may control your way of life, but he'll never control mine – I am Maggie Evans, and Maggie Evans I will remain until the very day I die!" As she voiced these fervid words, Maggie couldn't help but falter, the color immediately draining from her cheeks the moment she realized her doom could be far closer than she originally thought. Raising her despaired eyes up to Willie's face, Maggie felt her last stitch of hope unfurl and coil its way about her neck like a noose, her lips trembling as she conceded that she was destined to perish.

Casting aside all modesty, Maggie threw herself down upon the floor and clung to Willie's legs like a drowning civilian, tears rolling down her cheeks as she moaned, "Don't let me die, Willie…oh God, _please_ don't let me die! I'll do anything you want, I promise!"

Willie recoiled at the unexpected invasion of personal space, for these days the slightest touch could put him on edge. A brush of an arm, the tap of a shoulder…it all could mean that Barnabas was there and ready to finish what he had started.

Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, Willie tried to drown out Maggie's pitiful weeping and moaning by chanting a prayer, but he knew it was all for naught. Willie didn't believe in God, and He didn't believe in him, either…that much was evident judging by the path that had been set before him.

When Maggie pressed her forehead against his thigh, Willie looked down at the defeated woman and felt as if he were drowning amidst his sins and transgressions. And not just recent ones, either – he felt a wave of sorrow tear through him so strongly that he was instantly reminded of his past sins in Chicago…New York…L.A…

Finally unable to bear the oppressive guilt, Willie tore away from Maggie's pleading embrace and went racing over to the door, his hands shaking as he handled the keys and placed them in the lock.

Still weeping, Maggie staggered up to her feet just as Willie escaped and bolted the door behind him, her tortured screams echoing in the servant's ears as he turned and forced himself to go back upstairs. If he had stayed a moment longer, he was sure he would have done something foolish…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Five o' clock…oh God, it's almost dusk!'_

Forcing himself to look away from the clock on the mantle, Willie leaned against the column by the roll-top desk before biting his lip. He needed to stay focused…if Barnabas found him unprepared for the wedding, he'd be punished for sure! With this thought as his very convincing incentive, Willie turned toward the stairs just when a series of knocks sounded at the door.

Frightened and a little taken aback, Willie cautiously approached the entryway before opening one of the doors and peering out, his eyes widening upon spotting the familiar figure standing before him on the stoop. "M-Marilyn…?"

"Hi, Willie" she greeted sweetly, her gray eyes softening as she roved them across his face. "You look kinda different…it's almost as if you were…" _completely drained._ Shivering at this thought, Marilyn pushed back one of her silken brown curls before asking, "How ya been? I-I know it's been five years and all, but I woke up one morning and felt it in my gut that I had to see you…and maybe Jason, too?"

Willie's eyes flitted to the floor in discomfort. "J-J-Jason an' I don't talk much no more…he's changed."

"So have you" Marilyn softly observed, her hand reaching out and cupping his cheek so that he was forced to return her gaze. Stroking down to the curve of his chin, she thought she saw a momentary sense of panic blitz out across his irises, but it was gone before she could fully comprehend it.

Removing himself from her gentle touch, Willie warily backed away before mumbling, "Ya shouldn' a' come here…Chicago's where ya belong, so why don'tcha jus' go on back, uh?"

"Then…you don't want to see me?" Marilyn whispered, tears burning along her lashes as she bowed her head in hurt frustration. "Are you saying I asked all of God's creation to help me find you for nothing? That you didn't mean it when you told me you cared?"

Willie swallowed. Marilyn Doss had been his first love – or rather, as close to love as two people with their kind of relationship could ever get – and his only true confidant. Willie had inadvertently gotten involved with her during one of Jason's 'brilliant' heists, and it was his involvement that initially caused the plan to backfire.

The truth was, Willie hadn't been interested in anything Chicago had to offer. It was cold as the dickens and only proved to be good at freezing his limbs, including the ones he'd rather keep functioning. Marilyn had been his only anchor amidst his sea of hell, and before he and Jason returned to New York, he'd foolishly told her that he cared for her a great deal. It wasn't foolish because he actually didn't care, it was foolish because he _did_ care, and that his caring could potentially get her killed by one Barnabas Collins.

Placing a hand against the doorframe to keep her from coming inside, Willie mumbled, "I'm sorry, Marilyn, butcha gotta go…m-my boss don't like it when people come 'round here uninvited, so ya'd better get a move on b-before he comes back."

"Can I at least see you tomorrow?" Marilyn pleaded.

Willing to agree to anything if it'd get her off the property, Willie bobbed his head in agreement before giving a soft "Yeah, sure."

With a warm smile, Marilyn placed both her hands on his cheeks before giving him a soft, tender kiss on the mouth, her eyes glimmering with affection as she pressed his hand and headed for her car.

Watching after her in bewilderment, Willie leaned against the doorframe before squeezing his eyes tightly closed. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed that his past always had a way of catching up with him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on his bed, Willie gazed up at the cracked ceiling with wide and bleary eyes, his heart thudding wildly within his chest as he sensed that dusk had finally arrived.

Maggie…what would become of her? If everything went as planned, she would end up roaming the earth for all eternity, and with that damning imprisonment, she would be forced to…

Willie shivered. It was best not to think of such things.

Rising to his feet, the servant was only half-surprised when he heard the malevolent baritone beckoning to him from the other side of the door, his limbs flailing as he scrambled to let his master inside. With a hurried twist of the wrist, Willie flung the door open and stepped back in submission, his heart wrenching within his chest as he took note of the darkness in Barnabas' eyes.

"Have you made all the necessary preparations?"

Nodding, Willie moved to further elucidate when he noticed the vampire eyeing him strangely. "W-w-what's wrong, Barnabas?" he meekly demanded. "Why ya lookin' at me like that for, uh?"

"It seems that you have a delightful shade of rouge on your lips" Barnabas venomously returned. "A very interesting choice for a man of your stature…it seems far more befitting of a woman like Maggie Evans."

Willie felt a chill seep through him upon realizing his master's assumptions, his limbs beginning to tremble as he vigorously shook his head. "N-n-no, Barnabas, i-it ain't like that at all, 'cause ya see…"

"You _betrayed_ me!"

"No! I-I didn't, I swear!" Willie pathetically drawled, his knees turning to gelatin upon noting Barnabas reaching for a candlestick on his bureau. With panic curling up his spine, the servant moved to run toward the corner of the room, but Barnabas was surprisingly much faster.

"I'll teach you to try and desecrate my Josette!" the vampire growled, a sick pleasure filling his black soul upon hearing Willie's agonized cries. Striking the servant in between the shoulder blades with the candlestick, Barnabas felt his fury returning tenfold at the thought of Willie trying to take what was rightfully his. With a heated snarl, he ground his heel into his servant's spine and listened with a sense of sadism to his pleas for help.

Moaning in pain, Willie began to crawl in agony toward the open door, yet was stopped short the moment Barnabas viciously kicked him in the stomach. With a growl, the vampire yanked Willie up by the collar and clocked him across the face, the servant falling in a graceless pirouette that caused him to strike his head against the bureau.

Groaning, Willie's eyes rolled back in his head as he dropped heavily to the floor, the room spinning about him as the darkness swirled across his eyes and granted him the rest he'd been so deprived of.

**A/N:** SOOOOOO sorry for the delay! I initially was going to abandon this fic, but recently got inspiration…imagine that? lol And I suppose the last part was a tad sadistic, but I felt that I haven't written a good ol'-fashioned Willie arse-whoppin' in a long time, so why not? lol Hope it was worth the wait! ;0)


	3. One More Angel

**CH 3: One More Angel**

The pain was unbearable. With each little movement Willie made, the muscles in his body screamed their protest, the sharpness of his teeth gnashing into his bottom lip to the point that he drew blood. As the coppery taste filled his mouth, the servant couldn't help but feel tears form along his lashes over the prospect that he actually might die.

Trying his best to rise from his mattress, Willie gave a pained shout as several kinks in his back popped along with his movements. He was well aware that the pain was nothing compared to what he'd already experienced, yet this notion neither gave him relief nor joy. And Maggie…

Oh, God… What had Barnabas done to Maggie!?

Panicking, Willie somehow managed to forget his pain as he went staggering out into the hallway, his heart pounding hollowly within his ears with each painfully agonizing step.

What if she was hurt? And worse yet, what if she was _dead?_

Feeling a chill seep inside his bones, Willie entered the basement and went barreling down the stairs, a dizzy haze veiling his eyes as he went shuffling over to Maggie's cell. Seeing her draped over her cot instilled him with a sense of dread, a whimper escaping his throat as he fumbled with the keys and hurriedly entered the room.

"Maggie?" he breathlessly beseeched. "Maggie, are ya alright?"

Going over to her, Willie flinched in surprise the moment she recoiled from his touch, her voice garbled with tears as she begged, "Please don't touch me, Willie…just go away."

Shocked and surprisingly a little hurt, Willie moved to ask what was wrong before he noticed the bluish-gray bruises on her neck. Oh God, he'd gotten to her, too!

Cringing, Willie moved to touch Maggie yet again, but this time she got violent, her arms flailing about as she screeched, "I said don't touch me, Willie Loomis! I don't want to see you or Barnabas, ever again!"

Furious, Willie snarled, "Yeah? W-well _fine!_ Y-y-you can jus' rot in here for all I care, 'c-cause I was jus' tryin' a' help!" With trembling limbs, Willie ripped open the door and moved to slam it shut when he suddenly paused, his shoulders slumping over in accordance with her pathetic sniffling. "Oh, Maggie" he drawled, "please don't cry…I-I'm real sorry he hurtcha, but I promise he won't do it no more, alright?"

"And how can you do that?" Maggie bitterly demanded. "You're not God, you know, so how can you just keep feeding me one lie after another? You promised me you'd help any way that you could, but it seems to me that you're only looking out for your _own_ interests!"

Willie's features hardened. "Oh, yeah? Th-that's how you think this all is, uh?" Thrusting his arm out in front of her, the servant bared his scarred wrist before seething, _"This_ is why I can't help ya, Maggie! _This_ is why I'm forced ta keep ya here day after day, an' night after night, 'cause he controls my every thought an' action! Don'tcha think that if I had the chance, I'd a' taken the first train outta Collinsport?" When Maggie moved to answer, he interrupted, "I tried, Maggie, I really did, but as soon as I got in my truck, I could feel 'im callin' me, an' that was when I knew I could never leave. I didn't sleep a wink that night either, 'cause all I could think about was how I'd be forced ta live the rest a' my life servin' that…that _monster_ an' how I'd never be like I used ta be, again!"

It was with these words that Maggie finally raised her gaze from off the floor, her body trembling as she took in the sight of Willie's bitten wrist, and then the bruised and bloody patches on his face. Placing a hand over her mouth in horror, Maggie felt a sob arise in her throat at the sight of him, two tears rolling down her cheeks like large beads as she slowly shook her head. "Oh, Willie" she whispered, "he's going to kill us, isn't he? He wants us dead because of what happened, I _know_ he does!" Throwing her arms about his waist, she wailed, "Don't let him do it, Willie…please, I _beg_ of you!"

Wordlessly, Willie placed a quivering hand upon her head as she sobbed against his middle, his eyes tearing up once he realized she was right. By some sort of miracle they were still alive, but by nightfall… Willie swallowed. By nightfall, Barnabas would be sure to finish what he'd started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marilyn entered the Blue Whale, she was greeted by the familiar scent of Newports and booze. The smoke hung thickly in the air and tickled her lungs, yet she found that she rather enjoyed it since it smelled of home.

Making her way up to the bar, Marilyn placed her purse down at her feet before sitting on a barstool, her legs crossing neatly as she turned in order to survey the clientele. "Baldy" was nursing his drink like a fish, "Leather Pants" was repeatedly messing with the jukebox, and "Miss Mini Skirt" was flirting with the bartender amidst her drunken stupor. She _had_ to be inebriated since he was at least twenty years her senior, and the way things were going, the man was quite uncomfortable with her playful teasing.

"Aww, but can't I have jus' _one_ more?" Marilyn overheard her slur. "You think I'm cute, don'tcha? 'Cause I'll get even cuter with the help a' alcohol!"

"I'm afraid that only works with the drinker" he muttered, much to the blonde's chagrin. "I don't know how your mother handles you, Carolyn, but I salute her for it."

"Aww, poo! You're such a stiff, Bob!"

Checking his pulse, he retorted, "Well I beg ta differ, sweetie, 'cause I'm still very much alive."

Smiling at their bantering, Marilyn grabbed her purse before approaching the strange duo, her features only brightening as she greeted, "Hey there! I'm new to these parts, so I was wondering if either of you would be willing to help a girl out?"

Carolyn raised her bleary gaze over toward the intruder, only to break out into an unexpected grin. "Fresh meat, eh? Ha, I'm gonna have fun corruptin' you! Have a seat!"

When Marilyn complied with the blonde's wishes, Bob placed a free drink down at her place before revealing, "If you want the whole scoop on Collinsport, you'd better talk ta my lil' sister – most of it's gossip, a' 'course, but nobody knows it better than her!" Ducking his head into the backroom, he called, "Bethany! There's a woman here ta see ya!"

Within moments, a bright-eyed blonde came sashaying out into the room, a pretty smile on her face and a trashy romance novel under one arm. When Bob pointed toward Marilyn, she nodded before approaching the brunette with a broad grin adorning her lips. "Well hi there!" she greeted. "Are you the new vixen everyone's been talking about? If so, kudos on smacking that Orson Peters – he's _such_ a perve! Grabbed my bum twice, if you'd believe it!"

"I believe it" Marilyn assured her, rolling her eyes at the memory of her first meeting with Orson. "Is everyone in this town so involved in everyone else's business? Everywhere I go, I feel as if I'm a bug under a microscope!"

"You kinda have to get used to it" Carolyn admitted. "We're so small that we like to know our neighbors Marilyn, so…ha! Carolyn and Marilyn…that _rhymes!"_ Giggling over her discovery, Carolyn raised her finger for another shot of whatever poison she was drinking, but Bob chose to ignore her.

Smirking at this, Marilyn turned back to Bethany before asking, "If you know so much about everyone, what can you tell me about Willie Loomis? He's so different, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried…"

"Willie?" Bethany gave a titter before cooing, "You mean that sweet, sensitive man Mr. Collins hired? Oh, he's _so_ shy…I tried leaving him my number on a napkin once, but that was before I remembered Mr. Collins doesn't even own a telephone. I'm so dippy, sometimes!" Leaning against the counter, she devilishly sustained, "All I really wanted to do was call him up and read him a passage from one of my romance novels…I wanted to finally give him a reason to smile, if you know what I mean."

Marilyn felt her cheeks grow hot with indignation, but before she could even say anything, Carolyn was already drunkenly babbling, "Now why wouldja do a thing like that, Beth? Those novels a' yours are _so_ stupid…they're all the same! There's always a description of a "turgid member" or a "pulsating manhood"…I could do better than that!"

Marilyn made a face. "That's so disgusting…"

"Yeah, I know… I don't even know what the hell turgid means!" Carolyn agreed with a giggle.

"Oh, and don't forget about the infamous "tunnel of love"!" Bethany giddily added. "I don't know who came up with those cheesy metaphors, but they _are_ pretty lame."

"Um, I thought we were talking about Willie?" Marilyn irritably reminded them. "It's really important, so if you'd please just –"

"Hon, we _are_ talking about Willie!" Bethany cheerily interrupted. "After all, I wouldn't mind him stickin' his turgid-"

"Shut _up!"_

Shocked, Bethany and Carolyn watched on as Marilyn seethed, "Don't you ever talk about Willie that way, again, do you hear me!? He's a human being with feelings, not some object to drool over like the tramp you are!" Seizing her purse from off the floor, she bitterly hissed, "And I hope that next time Willie sees you, he'll lose his timidity for once and tell you what's _really_ on his mind!"

Exchanging astonished glances with Bethany, Carolyn barely even had time to think straight as she stumbled after Marilyn with the full intention of stopping her. "Hey, wait!" she called, "Slow down a sec, will ya?"

Far too indignant to turn around, Marilyn finally halted by the wharf, but she kept her back to the heiress. "What do you want?" she practically growled out. "I assume you're here to defend that girl and tell me that she really _does_ care about Willie?"

"No" Carolyn admitted, "but you sure seem to…why is that? I've never met anyone who actually liked him, and I guess I'd just like to know why things are different with you."

Marilyn allowed a ghost of a smile to cross her lips as she bowed her head. "I honestly don't know why it happened, but falling for someone isn't exactly preordained, you know. It just…happens." Finally turning to face her, she asked, "Why so interested? Do you want Willie, too?"

The look that crossed Carolyn's face at that moment was quite comical, an explosion of laughter following suit as she clutched at her sides for support. "Oh God, you're _hilarious!"_ she squealed, clearly still a tad inebriated. "I actually was only interested because I wanted to see you again, and since you have a man, and I'll most definitely be able to _get_ a man, I figured the four of us could go to the swimming hole on Barnabas' property. He won't mind…my cousin David and I do it all the time."

Astounded, but surprisingly not put off by the unexpected offer, Marilyn smiled before warmly agreeing, "I'd like that very much, Carolyn…thank you."

"You're schmelcome!"

Laughing, Marilyn took the heiress by the arm before urging, "C'mon, let's get you back inside before you pass out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marilyn arrived at the Old House, it was frightfully dark, her eyes squinting as she egressed her car and made her way up to the front porch.

"Willie? Hello?"

Rapping anxiously against the double doors, Marilyn waited a moment before realizing that the house was virtuously lifeless, her lips screwing downward in disappointment as she realized, _'Nobody's home…he said he'd meet me! But then, perhaps he's upstairs and can't hear me knocking?'_

A newfound hope erupting within her at this thought, Marilyn pushed open the doors and crossed the threshold, her eyes taking in the dim, candlelit space with wonder.

"Willie?" she called yet again. "Willie, sweetie, are you home?"

A tremendous crash sounded in response, Marilyn whirling toward the source of the noise before discovering a heavy metal door. Her heart still pumping madly with adrenaline, she found herself approaching the basement despite her better judgment, her voice cracking with fear as she called Willie's name yet again.

When she still received no response, Marilyn opened the door and began tiptoeing down the steps, a glorious smile overtaking her features once she spotted the shadowed figure at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, Willie" she breathed, "you _frightened_ me! Didn't you hear me knocking?" When he didn't answer her, she laughed before teasing, "Awful silent tonight, aren't we? That's alright…it's been a long evening, and I think I'd rather you just hold me, anyway."

Eagerly making her way down the steps, Marilyn moved to embrace him when a hand came forward and gripped her fiercely by the throat…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cursing, Willie maneuvered his grocery bags into the foyer before practically spilling the produce all over the carpet, his frustration only mounting when he tripped and went sprawling out in front of the open basement door.

Wait…why was the basement door open? He'd made sure to shut it before he left!

Fearing Maggie had escaped, Willie scrambled back up to his feet before pushing past the threshold and stumbling down the stairs, his skin prickling with nausea at the sight that welcomed him. At first he thought the dark curls and lithe, prostrate form belonged to the Josette-esque Maggie Evans, but he soon realized that it wasn't her, but…

"Marilyn!"

Racing forward on unsteady legs, Willie flipped her over before giving a gasp, an agonized moan escaping his lips as he stared down into her unblinking eyes. When he placed his hands on her shoulders, he let out a wail, only now discovering that there were two puncture wounds on the slim curve of her neck. Streaks of blood had matted some of the loose strands of hair against her face, and even more droplets had managed to seep into the high collar of her paisley mini-dress. Roving his petrified gaze across her features, he discovered that her lips were slightly parted, yet were as pale and unmoving as the rest of her.

Feeling tears burning along his lashes, Willie released a horrid sob and wrested Marilyn protectively against his chest, his fingers gently stroking her hair as he rocked her back and forth as though she were a small child.

"Marilyn" he whimpered, "oh God, I toldja ta go back, I _toldja!"_

As Willie buried his face against the crook of her neck, it suddenly occurred to him that there would be no more laidback conversations over coffee, no more idle afternoons in front of the TV, no more Marilyn, _period._

Reaching into his pocket with a shaking hand, Willie then extracted a handkerchief before diligently scrubbing at the blood on his lover's skin. It had to come off…it just _had_ to!

Blinking past his wall of unshed tears, Willie barely even had time to react the moment a hand came down and roughly yanked him to his feet, his sorrow so great that he didn't even respond to the sudden appearance of Barnabas' stony visage.

"Where were you?" he hotly demanded.

"Th-the store" Willie mumbled, his head bowing as he refused to meet with his master's gaze. "I-I was gettin' groceries for me an' Maggie, that's all…"

"And in so doing left me wide open to potential threat – what were you thinking!?" When Willie didn't answer, Barnabas seized him by the throat before giving him a good shake, his voice coarse and rough as he growled, "Stop your mute idiocy and make yourself useful – I want you to find a spot and bury that girl in the woods."

Willie's bottom lip trembled. "B-b-but Barnabas, Marilyn don't deserve that, she deserves a nice, proper…"

_"Do as I say!"_

Bowing his head, Willie didn't even feel the tears as they streamed down his cheeks, his eyes lowering as he gave a nod and bent over in order to retrieve Marilyn's body. She was beautiful even in death – to Willie she looked like a curly-haired angel…a curly-haired, _bloody_ angel.

Hiccupping amidst his tears, Willie held Marilyn close as he ascended the stairs, his veins pumping with the poison of revenge as he inwardly swore that Barnabas would pay.

**A/N:** Poor Willie…can'tcha tell that I love torturing him:)


	4. Blood and Tears

**CH 4: Blood and Tears**

He felt like hell…probably looked it, too.

Wincing with each agonizing step, Willie clung to the balustrade as he made his descent toward the foyer. Why was it that pain always seemed to intensify after an injury? Wasn't he supposed to be healing by now?

Wiping at his freshly shaven jaw, Willie grunted the moment he felt an angry sting along the side of his cheek. With tentative fingers, he inspected the area, only to withdraw his appendages and discover a substance all too familiar to him…

_Blood._

Limbs trembling, Willie gave an agonized wail at the sight of that foul, scarlet bloom, his hand shaking as he wiped the plasma onto the side of his black trousers as if it were poison. As he collapsed at the foot of the stairs, Willie placed his head in his hands and tried to block out the pain, the agony…the _sorrow._

Marilyn was dead now because of him, and with Barnabas around, there would be far more deaths to come…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think of this one?"

"It's……cute."

Sighing, Carolyn placed the bikini back on the rack before complaining, "God, Vicki, you're _such_ a prude! How am I ever going to pick out a bathing suit if you keep poo-pooing everything I choose?"

"Well I still don't see why my opinion even matters – this is _your_ outing, not mine" Victoria sourly pointed out. "I may be somewhat more reserved than you with my body, but that doesn't mean I'm against _all_ bathing suits."

Carolyn snorted. "Yeah, only the cute ones… How 'bout this?"

Smothering her disgust, Victoria gave her a small smile before mumbling, "It's alright, I suppose."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Irritably folding her arms, Carolyn reminded her, "I'm going to the swimming hole tomorrow with my new friend and her boy toy, and if I'm not cute enough to snag another guy by then, I'll end up the third wheel!"

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "And who are these people? Anyone I know?"

"Some girl named Marilyn and Willie Loomis – apparently he has a secret love life no one knew about."

"Willie Loomis?"

"Mm-hmm, surprising, isn't it? Wouldn't have pegged him as the relationship type, let alone the kind of guy to _have_ one, but Marilyn's a really swell person, so I guess I'll just have to deal with him."

"Carolyn, are you sure this is such a good idea? You don't really seem to…"

"You're right" the heiress cheerily interrupted. "We should all go skinny-dipping, instead – that way I'll save some money!"

Victoria sighed. She knew deep-down that Carolyn was as wholesome and sweet as a preacher's daughter, yet she was insistent upon letting the guise of a rebel shine through. Managing to give her a wry smile, the governess took Carolyn by the arm before urging, "Here…let me show you what _I_ normally buy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning her tear-stained face toward the cold, brick wall, Maggie closed her eyes and willed her wretched life to end. She hadn't eaten for the past few days now, but surely there was an easier way out…the gnawing agony of her gurgling stomach kept her awake most of the night, and the lethargy that fasting induced left her light-headed and miserable.

Touching her greasy, tangled curls, Maggie couldn't help but wince as she wondered when Barnabas would finally allow her the luxury of bathing. Surely his precious Josette had good hygiene, so why wasn't she, the unfortunate surrogate, granted this necessity?

"Maggie?"

Cringing, Maggie pulled the scratchy sheets over her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, all the while praying that her unforeseen guest would disappear. When the voice timidly beckoned to her yet again, she slowly lowered her cloth aegis and beheld the haggard visage of Barnabas Collins' servant.

"Willie" she fearfully whispered, "have you come to kill me?"

Appearing to be taken aback, Willie demanded, "Now why wouldja ever think such a thing, uh? Ya know I could never hurtcha."

"No, I don't" Maggie stubbornly argued. "I heard screams last night, Willie…terrible, _terrible_ screams, and then I heard Barnabas tell you to bury that poor girl in the woods. Now that that's taken care of, it's my turn, isn't it?"

Willie swallowed, a wall of tears blurring his vision as he slowly shook his head. "N-n-no, Maggie, you're not next, 'c-cause Barnabas still wants ta try again with gettin' ya ta be his bride. It's jus' that Marilyn…well, she…" He couldn't finish.

Unsteadily rising to her feet, Maggie crossed the room and turned Willie around so that she could look into his eyes. They were like blue bruises, each withholding the pain and inner scarring that would surely stay with him for all eternity. Shuddering at this thought, Maggie allowed her hand to fall from his arm as she asked, "Did you know her?"

Willie nodded. "Yeah…a-a long time ago." Far too hurt to talk about it, he suddenly looked up before inquiring, "You okay, Maggie? I-I-I don't want nothin' ta happen to ya, so you'd lemme know if I could do anything ta make ya more comfortable, right?"

Maggie smiled, but it was a ghostly smile of the girl she once was. "Yes, Willie…I'm as fine as anyone in my position can be." Now appearing to be hopeful, she removed her necklace before taking Willie's hand and placing it within his palm. "Give this to Pop" she urged. "Tell him that I'm alive and that he needs to stop worrying…that he needs to stop drinking, because I _know_ he is!"

Flinching, Willie backed away from her as if he'd been burned. "I-I-I can't do that, Maggie…Barnabas would find out, 'c-cause he always does."

"But it won't matter once he's destroyed!" she argued. "Don't you see, Willie? Pop can come rescue me during the day, and then we'll all go downstairs and kill that monster!"

Willie bowed his head. "I-I can't letcha do that."

"But why not?"

"You _know_ why, Maggie! I gotta protect him!" Running a hand through his hair, Willie felt a tear trickle down his cheek before he turned and hid his face. He couldn't let her see how weak and cowardly he truly was…

"Willie?"

He sniffled. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think you could do at least one thing for me?" When he didn't answer, Maggie bowed her head before whispering, "Please tell Pop that I love him, and that no matter what happens, I'll always be with him. Remind him of what Mama said…that we'd never, _ever_ be truly separated…"

Shoulders quivering, Willie sorrowfully returned, "Ya know I can't do that, Maggie."

"Please, Willie, _please!"_

"I _can't!"_ Overturning the crate by Maggie's cot, Willie slammed his fist against the wall before finally allowing the tears to come. He no longer minded if Maggie saw his weakness, for the past day's events had finally caught up with him, and he was well beyond caring.

"Willie?"

Purposely ignoring her, the servant couldn't help but stiffen the moment he felt Maggie's arms wrap about his waist, his eyes squeezing shut as the sound of their sobs intermingled and became one.

Burying her face in between Willie's shoulder blades, Maggie clutched at the fabric of his turtleneck before weeping yet again, her voice soft and barely audible as she whispered an apology into the cold air.

Her words made Willie's heart ache, for she shouldn't feel responsible for their plight. It was _his_ fault, and because of this, he felt obligated to continue bearing his cross alone.

Slowly turning to face the sobbing captive, Willie's eyes softened as he took her by the shoulders and forced her to return his gaze. "I won't letcha die" he promised. "Even if it kills me, I won't let 'im getcha – he'll hafta get through me, first."

"Strong words for a man as simple-minded as yourself" a deep baritone cruelly remarked.

Panicking, Willie pushed Maggie behind him as Barnabas entered the cell, perspiration forming along his brow as he squeaked, "Sh-sh-she's real scared, that's all, Barnabas, a-an' I was just-"

"Leave us."

"Huh? B-but I can't do that, 'cause-"

"Do it _now!"_

Swallowing, Willie shook his head before arguing, "I-I'm sorry, but I can't letcha hurt 'er, Barnabas – she don't deserve this an' ya know it!"

"Willie, you are you trying my patience" Barnabas warned. "All I wish to do is speak with Josette…I have a surprise for her."

"A-a surprise?"

"Quit reiterating my words like a fool and get out!"

Before Willie could even move, Maggie grabbed onto his arm before begging, "Please don't leave me alone with him, Willie, _please!_ He'll kill me, I _know_ he will!"

"Josette, my darling, I would never…"

"That is _not_ my name!" Shocking the two men, Maggie defiantly stood in front of Barnabas before shouting, "My name is _Maggie Evans,_ and I would rather die than become your bride!"

Slowly closing in on her shaking form, Barnabas coldly revealed, "That, my dear, can most assuredly be arranged…"

**A/N**: Phew, good thing I've got Carolyn for comic relief, eh? I should've warned everyone that they'd be hopping on the angst train for this fic…ALL ABOARD!!! hehe Anywhos, I've actually already started planning the sequel for this, so hopefully you'll all be interested in that, as well. My intention was never to do that, but I got an idea, and yeah…yay. :)


	5. Sua Vir

**CH 5: Sua Vir **

"Barnabas, _no!"_

Thrusting himself in between Maggie and the vampire, Willie protectively backed the waitress against the wall before pleading, "Don't hurt 'er, Barnabas, she didn't mean it! Sh-she's jus' really scared like I said, so-"

"Get out of my way, you fool!" With a strenuous backhand to the face, Barnabas sent Willie sprawling down to the floor, Maggie crying out as the vampire lunged forward and seized her viciously by the throat.

"I will teach you to show me some respect!" he growled, a snarl escaping his lips as Maggie began to choke and cough.

Weakly rising from off the floor, Willie felt all his fears sift through the sieve of his cowardice upon spotting Maggie's plight, his eyes narrowing as he leapt forward and ripped Barnabas off her trembling form.

"Don't hurt 'er!" he pleaded, an unmistakable sheen of tears sparkling as he miserably shook his head. "I-I'm real sorry for doin' that, Barnabas, but you're makin' a big mistake – ya know you'll want 'er later, don'tcha? I-I mean, jus' look how beautiful she is…why wouldja wanna waste somethin' like that, uh?"

Barnabas, however, appeared to be completely unmoved by this speech. "Willie, how many times must I tell you to stay out of my affairs? Miss Evans has proven to me that she is unworthy of upholding Josette's memory, and for that she must _die!"_

_"No!_ I-I-I mean, what if the locals find out?" Willie continued to press. "They're gonna be searchin' for Maggie 'til they find 'er, so what then?"

"They will never find her body" Barnabas assured him, his cold eyes fixating upon Maggie's tearful face before he gave her a wry smile. "You will help me see to that."

Willie moved to heatedly denounce this statement, but a sudden loud knocking caused him to hold his tongue, both he and Barnabas exchanging worried glances before the latter ordered, "Wait here…I will get rid of whomever is at the door. If either of you tries to make a sound, I promise that I will kill you both."

Swallowing, Willie nodded before backing away in order to let Barnabas through, his shoulders hunching over as he shut the door behind his master and bowed his head.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

Startled, Willie looked over his shoulder at Maggie's meek features, her hand still grasping at her throat as she took a small step forward. "I know what that monster's capable of, Willie, and you didn't have to do that…he could've killed you."

Remaining silent, Willie inwardly conceived that Maggie's life was worth more than ten of his own put together. If she died, she would be missed. But him?

He smiled bitterly. There would be no one to grieve over his passing, because no one cared enough to even give him a second glance. He knew he was just the gum on the bottom of someone's old sneakers, yet somehow he accepted this.

Finally coming to the realization that Willie wasn't going to answer her, Maggie approached him before turning him around so that they were forced to lock eyes. Interlacing her hand with his, she pressed her forehead against his chest before beginning to weep, her voice soft and garbled as she breathed a whispered "thank you" amidst the threads of his turtleneck.

Maggie's gratitude moved Willie, for he embraced her tightly and held her as if she were salvation, itself. She trembled in his arms akin to an orphaned cub, yet the moment he began to stroke her hair she seemed to calm down significantly. Willie was not accustomed to giving comfort, but Maggie somehow made him capable of doing so.

"C'mon now, don't cry" he urged softly. "I meant what I said earlier, alright? He ain't gonna getcha…n-not while I'm still around."

Lifting her tear-stained face so that she could meet with his gaze, Maggie gave him a bitter smile before returning, "Willie, you don't have to promise me that…your being here is enough. Whether I like it or not, you're my only anchor to the outside world, and my only ally in this twisted battle of good versus evil. All you really have to promise me is that you won't ever leave, because I…I need you."

Somehow Maggie's words brought Willie a sense of purpose, for never before in his life had he been told he was needed. It felt good to be appreciated, but if felt even _better_ because it was Maggie telling him these things. More and more he'd been feeling differently while spending time with her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She made him clumsier than usual, more on edge, and he found that he'd been spending an inappropriate amount of time studying the gentle beauty of her face. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but he knew in his heart that she was Joe's… Correction: she was _Barnabas'._

Closing his eyes in defeat, Willie gave a shiver as he heard the hollow sound of his master's approaching footsteps, his hand coming down on Maggie's shoulders as he urged, "W-when Barnabas gets here, pretend you're Josette, alright? Now I know it sounds crazy, b-but he won't kill ya if he thinks ya believe you're her, so…"

"_No!"_ Maggie furiously interrupted. "I could _never_ do that – I'd rather die than pretend to love that creature!"

Beginning to shake her by the shoulders, Willie hissed, "Well that's what _will_ happen if ya don't do as I say, Maggie! If ya keep bein' so damn stubborn, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

Staring up at him through a wall of tears, Maggie nodded before miserably breaking away and walking toward the dustiest corner of the room. If she had to pretend to be Josette, she was going to do so as far away from Barnabas as possible.

When the cell door finally opened, she couldn't help but jump, her eyes glimmering briefly with terror as Barnabas entered the cell.

"That was Carolyn" he stiffly announced. "She said you and that girl were supposed to go swimming, so as far as you're concerned, Willie, you both broke up and she returned to wherever it was she came from. Is that clear?"

Willie's features hardened, yet he nodded before grumbling a soft affirmative. Now more than ever he longed to drive a stake into his master's cold and unfeeling heart, but it pained him since he knew he'd never be able to do it.

Just when he was about to ask Barnabas had Carolyn had met Marilyn, Maggie suddenly stepped past him with her hand extended, her voice sweet and almost dream-like as she greeted, "Barnabas, my love…you have returned to me."

"Josette?" Appearing to be pleasantly surprised, Barnabas took Maggie's offered hand before placing a kiss upon her warm skin, the ice in his eyes thawing out as he inquired, "Is it really you, my darling? Have you finally returned to me through this stubborn vessel of a girl?"

Maggie briefly flinched beneath his touch, but it was barely perceptible. "Yes, my love" she gently acknowledged, "I have come to you, and God willing, we shall never be apart again for as long as we both shall live."

Taking her disinclined form into his arms, Barnabas exclaimed, "Oh, my darling, you really _have_ come to me…I knew our love was far too strong to keep us apart!" Now growing slightly stony-eyed, he ordered gruffly, "Willie, go upstairs and prepare Josette's room for her surprise…I believe she is finally ready to accept it."

With wide and astonished eyes, Willie slowly did as he was told, his curious gaze resting upon Maggie since he felt she had acted the part a little _too_ well. Amidst his foolish pleas, had she actually turned into Josette?

Willie shuddered. If this were the case, God help him, because he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holding open the door, Willie stepped back as Maggie entered Josette's room, his eyes following after her lissome form as Barnabas took her arm and steered her toward the bed. Upon the knit coverlet laid a gorgeous cream taffeta silk gown, the beads from the laced bodice glinting softly within the candlelight as Barnabas ushered her forward. "This, my love, is for you" he warmly revealed. "Ever since our wedding was ruined, I have vowed to give you a brand new one so we could start over. I want there to be absolutely no reminder of the past, so every little detail has been altered to allow us the chance to make our _own_ memories."

Positively stunned, Maggie grasped at the gold necklace about her neck before shaking her head. Finding it hard to conceal her horror, she spluttered, "Oh, b-but my love, how can I possibly accept such an extraordinary gift? I am not worthy of this new chance after all I've done…"

"Nonsense!" Barnabas argued. "This very earth is unworthy of your presence, so for you to even put voice to such a thought is preposterous! If you love me as much as you claim, let us be united from this moment onward..."

Maggie's lips trembled as they curled upward in the attempts of a smile, but no sooner than that expression of mirth had formed she released a horrified "NO!", Barnabas seizing her by the arm as she turned in order to flee.

"You _lied_ to me!" he growled, Maggie giving a sob as he twisted her arm behind her back. "I should kill you right now for desecrating the memory of my darling Josette!"

"Barnabas, _no!"_ Willie pleaded, his heart pounding as he rushed over in order to tame his master's fury. "I-i-it ain't 'er fault, Barnabas, 'cause _I'm_ the one who put 'er up to it. I-I thought ya'd hurt 'er, an' I couldn't letcha do that, so…"

"_Silence!"_ When Willie fell mute, Barnabas coolly acknowledged, "I shall deal with you later, Willie, but for now Miss Evans must be taken back to her cell. When I have decided what her punishment shall be, I will call for her and you will bring her back here."

Willie gave his master a pained look. "Aw, but Barnabas, didn'tcha hear what I said? It ain't Maggie's fault, s-so ya should punish me, instead!"

"Oh, don't you worry, Willie" Barnabas coldly assured him. "I haven't forgotten your betrayal by a longshot."

Bowing his head, Willie took Maggie by the arm and began to lead her out of the room, both of their hearts bleeding with the onus of guilt they currently felt for one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was silent in Maggie's cell save for her shallow breathing. On the far wall lay the tallies made from some lipstick Barnabas had given her, yet she had long since given up on keeping track of the precise date.

Clutching her gold necklace more tightly, Maggie realized that every moment brought her one step closer toward her impending doom. Barnabas would not spare her this time, and Willie's tearful farewell had made her even more certain of the fact. She would die and it wouldn't even matter, for she knew that most of Collinsport was bound to believe she'd already perished.

But what about Pop? And Joe? Had they given up on her, too?

_'Oh, what's the use?'_ Maggie wondered bitterly. _'There's no point in my thinking like this when I know they can't save me…'_

Giving in to her immense sorrow, Maggie wept into her hands with the bitterness that'd been festering within her like a sore, her body barely even registering the soft touch on her arm until she heard a small, childlike voice.

"Hello!" it warmly greeted. "Why are you crying, pretty lady? You mustn't be sad…"

Startled, Maggie raised her tearful gaze before giving a start, her arms now coming out and grasping the girl's shoulders as she frantically inquired, "How did you get in here, little girl? The cell's completely locked, and so is the basement door!"

Appearing to be proud of herself, the girl returned, "Oh, there's a way, but you have to look very hard to find it. If you'd like I can tell you, but only if you promise to play with me."

Completely beside herself with joy, Maggie couldn't help but nod vigorously. "Oh yes, of course I'll play with you, little girl…what must we do?"

Beaming, the child returned, "I'll give you a riddle, and then you try and solve it. If you win, you'll learn my secret, but if you lose…" She suddenly appeared to be very sad. "Please don't lose, pretty lady – I don't want you to die."

_"Die?"_ Trembling, Maggie felt a wave of nausea creep down her spine as she fully registered the girl's words. She had known that her death was coming all along, but now that someone had actually put voice to her thoughts, she was terribly disconcerted. Grasping the child by the arms, she urged, "Please tell me the riddle _now,_ little girl, because I'm not sure how much time I have left!"

Finally seeming to understand the direness of the situation, the girl began, "One, two: away they flew. Three, four: by the door. Five, six: count the bricks. Seven, eight: The clue is 'grate'. Nine, ten..."

Suddenly, the little girl vanished.

"No!" Maggie exclaimed, now rushing forward into nothing but vacant air. "Oh, little girl, _please_ don't leave me! I need to know the rest of the riddle...what comes after nine and ten?!"

After a few moments of absolute silence, Maggie came to the horrifying realization that the mysterious apparition would not be coming back – at least not for a long, long while.

Frowning, the waitress concentrated on the riddle that had miraculously managed to ingrain itself within her mind, her voice a hushed whisper full of contemplation as she breathed, "One, two: away they flew...three, four: by the door..." Pausing, Maggie headed over to the cell entrance, only to continue, "Five, six: count the bricks...seven, eight: the clue is 'grate'..."

Glancing over from the door to the opposite wall, she discovered a small and tarnished grate near the ceiling. Absolutely overjoyed by this finding, Maggie rushed over to the wall and began to frantically push and claw at the bricks with the hopes of discovering her escape.

Alas, this moment never came.

With a miserable whine, the poor woman then realized that she hadn't counted any of the bricks...perhaps she needed to count to five or six away from the grate?

With careful concentration, Maggie began to count down from the battered metal with gentle compressions of her fingers: one, two, three, four...five..._six._

Gasping, the dark-haired beauty nearly shouted with joy the moment the sixth brick caved in, the cell wall almost magically opening in order to reveal a secret passageway for her large and wondering eyes to behold.

Hitching up the skirts to her black dress, Maggie eagerly entered the atramentous and musty tunnel, her gaze narrowing as she tried her best to squint through the dark due to the constant diminishing of light.

After several moments of walking, Maggie truly began to feel as if she had been going in circles. Just as she was about to panic, however, a wooden door at the end of the darkened hallway caught her immediate attention.

Rushing over to her means of freedom with a newfound purpose, Maggie stumbled to the door and wrenched it open with a frantic turn of the wrist.

With a whoosh of salty air, the outside of Collinsport's beach welcomed her with its calming tranquility, Maggie nearly sobbing for joy as she staggered out of the Old House and into the familiar white sands she had always played in as a child.

A child...

Clasping her hands to her bosom with glee, Maggie squealed with delight before taking off down along the expanse of the beach as fast as her long legs could carry her, her distracted mind fleeing from this to that, yet primarily focusing on what games she and Pop could play at a later date. Hopskotch, jump rope...no, _riddles!_ Maggie could tell Pop the new riddle she had learned!

Excited over this new proposition, Maggie began to quicken her stride. As she did so she suddenly felt faint, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she tripped over a hill of sand and went barreling straight to the ground. Dazedly struggling to see, the poor girl face-planted into the sand as a deep blanket of darkness swirled across her eyes and held her within its compassionate embrace.

**A/N**: Yaay, just ONE more chapter to go! cheers This took me aaall of my choir tour to write, and don't worry, Susicar, I haven't forgotten "Join Me in Martinique" – I worked on that one, as well, and hopefully it'll be up soon. :) Oh, and "sua vir" means "her savior" in Latin -- I mainly did that because it's "prettier". :-P


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She was dead…_Maggie Evans_ was dead. No matter how hard Willie tried to wrap his head around this reality, he found that he could not, for how could a woman of Maggie's vitality ever truly die?

Barnabas had claimed she'd perished shortly after he found her on the beach, but Willie wasn't completely certain of this. His master had seemed tense…_nervous,_ and before Willie could even ask what Barnabas had done with the body, he'd been ordered to go downstairs and clean out her cell.

And her cell…oh God, it still _smelled_ of her! The room was just as tidy as she'd left it, only now it felt cold and empty without her warmth and vitality.

"Oh, Maggie…"

Running a hand along his moist eyes, Willie slowly entered the room and gazed about him at his somber surroundings. On the crate sat a platter of bread crusts and half a glass of milk, and atop the cot laid the slightest indentation of Maggie's gentle form.

Feeling nauseous at this sight, Willie turned around on his heel and began to retch, his sorrow and guilt dispelling from his body like a corrosive poison and simultaneously releasing him of his onus. He didn't have to look after Maggie anymore, but somehow this didn't ease his soul as he had hoped. Whether he liked it or not, he had grown to care for Maggie a great deal – more so than he'd ever willingly admit – and the very realization that he hadn't been able to save her made him sick to his stomach.

Tearing at his hair, Willie moved to overturn the crate when he suddenly caught sight of a small, glinting object slightly beneath the cot. Bending over in order to retrieve it, Willie felt his heart tighten in his chest the moment he realized it was Maggie's gold necklace.

Oh, God…

Holding it close to his heart, Willie bowed his head and began to weep, for he knew that never again would he find a woman who moved him so deeply…who made him feel the need to _live._ With a shuddering sigh, Willie exited the cell and locked the door tightly behind him; with that single twist of the key, he vowed to never enter that cell and relive the painful memories, again.

**A/N**: Aaaand, that's a wrap:) I don't know when I'll start the sequel since this upcoming week is full of midterms, but spring break's after this week, so yahoo! I also updated "Join Me in Martinique" and have written a new story, all of which I'll be posting shortly. Somebody stop me:-P


End file.
